Summers End
by Oni-Chan
Summary: Ranma is finally forced to reflect on his fiancee problem... but who is this new girl that shows up? His exact double.
1. 00 - Prelude

Ranma: "Gimme A Title" - By Oni-Chan  
  
  
  
/_-\-Prelude-/-_\  
  
  
  
On this sunny day, on this beautiful land of Japon, we lay our scene on this one  
seemingly oh-so-ordinary spot. The Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts dojo... The day is  
still quite young, the commoners still asleep in their cozy homes, the worm has   
yet to rise, the birds later still to awake.  
  
But then this is no time for a morning reverie, as before said. We lay the scene   
on this most ordinary of dojos, but the dojo is a bit too big for this little   
scene. We must go deeper, into the home, past the matted floors, the trophy   
rooms, and into the sleeping quarters.   
  
Oh my, what's this? A panda? What an amusing sight indeed.. look at his dopey  
face, that chubby exterior, that drool trailing down that fluffy fur. KAWAII!!!   
Me want!! -- *ahem* -- Narrators can't afford to be losing their heads. We must   
move onward, past the bear, past the funny mustached man, the feminine lady, and   
the shrewish woman (What an aura of greed about that one!).   
  
Ah... at last, we come to this room where we would first lay our scene. Oh? I   
seem to be hearing voices, can there be more than one innocent woman in there?  
It seems to be a man's voice I be hearing as well! Oh my... echhiness! OooOOoooOOo  
the sudden indecent thoughts have just given me a nosebleed!!! Must stop it!! I'll   
be back in short order, till then, why not sit back enjoy yourselves?  
  
  
  
-- Author's Note -- NOOOOOOO!!! this is all the time i have to myself for tonite!!  
expect another chapter!! or maybe a continuation... not sure yet... tomorrow nite !! 


	2. 01a - A New Start... Kinda

/_-\-Chapter 1-/-_\ "A New Start... Kinda"  
  
  
"Akane... can you feel it?"  
  
"Oh Ranma... Yes! Oh yes! There! More! Oh kami-sama please more!"  
  
"That's not like you, Akane, to beg like this."  
  
"Shut your trap you girly man you, and wipe that grin off your -- *gasp* -- oh!   
that's the spot... Yes! Do it harder Ranma, Faster! Faster! Don't stop, don't   
ever stop..."  
  
"-- *grunts* -- I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."  
  
"Just think of this as an endurance exercise, you lose if you stop... so don't."  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad if you'd just stop giggling, it's just not right for you  
to be doing that while we're doing this."  
  
"-- *moan* -- Damn you're good... and I can laugh all I want!! Hahahahahaha!!"  
  
"You do know I'm only here because you asked me too."  
  
"Oh I remember, but you did have a -- *gurgles* -- hand... in me having to ask."  
  
"..."  
  
"OH! THAT'S IT! YES! YES! YES...!!!"  
  
  
The door is thrown open as Akane's father comes roaring in. His long black hair   
thrown back in his momentum forward. His eyes narrowed and bloodshot, he looks every  
bit like a hungry oni preparing to break his fast! (Must be all that partying last   
nite) He takes just one look at the couple lying together on the bed.   
  
  
"RANMA YOU LITTLE... !!!  
  
  
  
/_-\-Chapter 1 to be continued-/-_\  
  
  
-Author's comment: bah i be too tired tonite to write any more, continue later   
hope u peeps LOOOOVE cliffhangers... heh heh... Only a lil every nite !!! Bwahahha  
ahahahahahhahaha... (sorry peeps, all i could do considering about my busy workload)  
  
----------------------------------- 


	3. 01b - A New Start... Kinda

/_-\-Chapter 1-/-_\ "A New Start... Kinda" - Part B  
  
  
"RANMA YOU LITTLE... rascal you! Ohohoho, is this what I think it is?" The Oni   
from before has been replaced by a teary-eyed father! "Have you and lil Akane   
finally shared that night of passions and become newlyweds? You know what they  
say, a night of passion is a eternity of wedded bliss." Mr. Tendo nodded solemly.  
"Oh what joy! What bliss it is! oh -- *bam* -- "   
  
Mr. Tendo never completed his sentence. His words of happiness and joy was cut  
off as he was bashed swirling prettily away out the door, the cause? Big. Huge.   
Mallet. Wielded of course by our resident cutey, Akane Tendo.  
  
-- Akane Tendo: Age 16 and youngest daughter of 3 of poor widowed Mr. Tendo. Has  
a terrible tendency to hammer subconciously away at her provokers. Source of   
Mallet: unknown...  
  
Akane bit her bottom lip and winced. "Really now, such thoughts coming from my   
own father!"  
  
"Akane..." wheezed Mr. Tendo, now sporting a lovely bandanged bump on the top of   
his head. "Can't a father hope?" asked Mr. Tendo 'hopefully'.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mr. Tendo flinched, rubbing his kawaii bump. "Then what were you doing with Ranma   
in your room?"  
  
While father and daughter were having their little chat Ranma decided it was time   
to leave, at least while he still can. Having before experienced the full fury of   
Akane's temper, Ranma was in no hurry to add oil to the fire.  
  
-- Ranma Saotome: Age 16 and young sucessor to the Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts dojo.   
Is also Akane Tendo's fiance. Secret: Not very manly...  
  
Crawling rather ungracefully on his knees, Ranma inched himself towards the door.   
Inch by inch... almost... there... Suddenly, he found himself crawling on air.   
Looking up, Ranma was presented with a huge gigantic head. Purply all over and with   
yellow glowing eyes, if that wasn't enough, that 5 foot tongue splaying all around   
is enough to scare anybody! (it scared me!)  
  
Ranma grimaced at the sight then grinned with all his might (im a poet and i don't   
know it), and despite the sweat running down his face he managed to get out: "Uh..   
heh heh... good morning Mr. Tendo."  
  
"Were you here in Akane's room the whole night?" hissed the scary future   
father-in-law. "It's quite improper, even for you as a 'fiance'."  
  
That word affected Ranma more than he would be willing to admit. Fiance... how   
long ago has it really been since his father and Mr. Tendo forced him and Akane   
together? Akane... why did it have to be her? She's so tomboyish, a terrible cook,   
and worse of all, is so inclined to violence at the tip of a hat. But, -- why must   
there always be a but? Ranma thought wryly to himself -- he can't help but like   
that stubborn, violent, poison cooking girl. Smiling a little smile to himself,   
Ranma was lost in thought.  
  
"ARE YOU THINKING ECCHI THOUGHTS???" roared the angry father.  
  
Snapped back to reality, Ranma smiled from ear to ear like someone's favorite  
cheshire cat (mine!) "Gosh, no. Um.. She invited me in this morning." Scratching   
his head as if a thought came to him, "I wouldn't dream of spending a night with   
a girl... at least not with a manly girl like Akane. Ahaha haha ha-- -- *BAM* --   
OoOoo LoOk, pUrdY BirDies... (guess wat happened XD)  
  
Ignoring the swirly-eyed (swirly!) Ranma and the sudden new bump to the kid's head,  
Mr. Tendo dropped the teen and turned back to his daughter with that sad-teary-eyes   
look. "Is that true?" sniffled the overly emotional widow.  
  
"Yes Dad." sighed the tense beauty. Akane closed her eyes and fought back her   
frustration. This early in the day and already all this fuss. "I invited him  
over this morning because I needed... some help."  
  
Mr. Tendo caught the heisatation. "What kind of... help?" said Mr. Tendo, raising  
an eyebrow.  
  
"I needed a..." Akane started to turn red.  
  
"A...?"  
  
"Geez Akane, is it so difficult to tell your dad that I beat you so hard that you   
needed a good massage? XD" smirked the always confident Ranma.  
  
-- *BAM* --  
  
"wHAt dId I SaY? @_@"   
  
"You just don't understand a woman's heart, my boy" whispered Mr. Tendo, "least   
of all my little Akane's." Soun Tendo watched as Akane left the room to wake up   
Kasumi. Ah... Kasumi, the most dependable daughter a guy could ask for, there will   
be a great breakfast for us all this morn. Not a bad way to start the day off,   
thought Mr. Tendo as he started to anticipate the steamy dishes Kasumi would be   
preparing. And as he began to leave, he remembered Akane's blushing face. Thinking   
about her and Ranma made him reiterate his earlier sentiment, not a bad way to start   
the day off indeed..  
  
  
/_-\-Chapter 1 end-/-_\  
  
  
-Author's comment:   
  
notenchi- yay!! ^.^ my first ever reviewer go go tenchi! ^^ - Midnight Roses...   
that will be the name of my next chapter !! ^^ yay...  
  
C. Rose - waiiii ;_; y do u have to be so mean to me? ;_; -- just cuz u have 10,000  
words in each chap of ur's don't mean that my lil shorts doesn't have merits  
so mean -.- waiiiiii ;_;  
  
Sesshoumaru - i like your enthusiasm !! ^^ more there shall be!! ... a little of a bit  
at a time of course ^.~  
  
----------------------------------- 


End file.
